Never Too Old
by ASGeekery
Summary: Aliasmos may be experienced but when it comes to her love life she's worse than a teenager, matters aren't helped when her Guild and two kids get involved, especially when one of them happens to be Romeo, the son of the man she loves. MacoaxOC pairing
1. Valentines Day

Aliasmos was in the kitchen helping Mirajane with the evening meal, not that Aliasmos objected it was one thing she loved to do.

Nicole was getting excited as her mother had been preparing her favourite meal of all time, she had praised her mother's spaghetti bolognaise to everyone in the guild for hours, all of their stomachs were growling with excitement.

Aliasmos had prepared two sets one that was plain and the other had chili in it, Mirajane helped lay it all out with alone with the chief in question. They both nodded with smiles as they gave everyone permission to tuck into the meal.

''This is delicious'' said Romeo

''That's really sweet of you to say so'' smiled Aliasmos as he ruffled the young boy's hair

Aliasmos grabbed herself a plate then headed over to a table to sit with Macoa and Wakaoba

''Hey Nic'' said Romeo as he started to whisper. ''Do you think your mum likes my dad?''

Nicole sat up and looked over to see Aliasmos and Macoa laughing about something which caused Wakaoba to choke on his drink

''Defiantly''

''You should let me help'' smiled Mirajane as she was eavesdropping

''You'll help us get our parents together?'' asked Nicole a little too hopeful

Mirajane looked over at the pair and she could see that they liked each other as more than just friends

''Well valentine's day is coming up and Als has agreed to perform a few songs for the occasion along with the other Fairies'' muttered Mira clearly in the middle of plotting a scheme

''I could do a song as well and get Romeo to get his dad to dance with my mum''

''That's not a bad idea'' smiled Mira

''Only problem is getting my mum to look like a girl'' Nicole sighed

''That is true she always wears baggy trousers and a tank top'' said Mira

''She's still awesome'' said Romeo

''I think we might need some more help than just Mira to get them together'' muttered Nicole. ''Mum can be really stubborn''

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in Mira's head

''Leave it all to me, but Nicole your more than welcome to still do the song for them to dance to'' she winked

Nicole nodded and told Mira the song she wanted to sing, Mira went to the kitchen and followed Aliasmos as she took a few empty plates there to be washed up.

''I see you and Macoa are getting close'' said Mira

''We're just friends, Mira'' Aliasmos smiled

''That's not what Nicole and Romeo think'' she teased

''We're just friends Mira, nothing more nothing less and he's made that point very clear. Plus Nicole and Romeo are fourteen what do they know''

''Well they know both of you well enough to be convinced that you two would make a great couple''

''Mira, I'm too old to be dating again'' Aliasmos signed as she started washing the dirty dishes

Mirajane knew she had to step up her game, so she went back to the bar just as Macoa approached it for another drink

''So you and Aliasmos huh?'' she said

''We're friends, Mira'' he answered plainly

''That's not what Romeo thinks'' she teased

''Romeo can think what he wants, plus even if we were interested in each other we're too old to be dating''

Macoa walked back over to his table

Mirajane huffed in desperation, then she turned to the one person she knew could help, only problem was she had locked herself in the library along with Levy

''Hey Rayne, I need your help'' called Mira as she walked down the stairs with drinks for the pair of them

''What do you need?'' asked Rayne

''I need you to help me get Aliasmos and Macoa together''

Levy was shocked that Mira would be that blunt, usually her schemes to set up the Fairies were more subtle than that

''What makes you think they still like each other?'' asked Rayne

''Have a look for yourself?'' dared Mira

Rayne was curios so she hiked up her dress and ran up the stairs with Levy not far behind her, they poked their head round the door and watched as Aliasmos and Macoa were indeed flirting with each other.

''Hey Nic, I think I've found a book that may help you'' shouted Rayne

Nicole knew her aunt was lying but couldn't help but wonder what she was scheming so she headed towards the library. Rayne quickly hurried Nicole into the library and sat her down as Levy was asked to guard the door to make sure Aliasmos wouldn't follow

''Does your mother like Macoa?'' asked Rayne in a threatening manner

''Yeah it's obvious and me and Romeo want them to get together''

Rayne couldn't help but smile at the motion of getting her sister to finally have a relationship

''We need a girls night'' said Rayne

''Perfect, then we could get her to actually tell us that she likes him'' said Mira

''Has she actually told anyone that she likes him?'' asked Rayne

''Only when she's drunk but you've seen how they've been, she only goes on jobs with him. They are always sat together, plus he watches as she tries to teach Romeo new fire tricks'' pleaded Nicole

''Ok, little one you have a point but we need a plan to get her to actually confess when she's sober'' said Rayne

''Seriously, you know how stubborn she can be, he has to make the first move'' shouted Nicole

''Nic where are you'' shouted Aliasmos

''She's in here, Rayne found an awesome book for her'' said Levy as she poked her head round the door

''Then explain why Mira has been down there for a while'' suggested Aliasmos

Mira grabbed her tray then walked past Aliasmos with a devilish twinkle in her eyes

''What are you lot planning?'' questioned Aliasmos

''Nothing'' they all said in unison

''Bull'' she hissed

''Mum, do you like Macoa?'' asked Nicole

Aliasmos went bright red in the face, as Nicole was the one person she couldn't lie to

Upstairs Romeo finally approached his father and asked the same question, Wakaoba couldn't help but laugh as Macoa tried to side step the question

''Just ask her out already'' said Wakoba

''I'm too old to date'' he hissed

''Whatever''

Mira just happened to catch the entire conversation which gave her a brilliant idea

Aliasmos left the library feeling very flustered so she went home for a little peace and quiet, it was getting dark when Rayne and Nicole finally came home to find Aliasmos had her head buried in a pillow as she was lying face down on the sofa

''You alright mum?'' asked Nicole

''I swear I'm too old for this shit'' she muttered

''What are you talking about?'' asked Rayne with a massive grin on her face

''I'm too old to fall for anyone''

''You like him'' said Nicole as she started to jump up and down with joy

''Yeah but as I said I'm too old to be with anyone''

''Not if he likes you back'' teased Nicole

''Nic he doesn't like me'' said Aliasmos firmly

''Whatever, I was just dropping Nic off before I need to help Mira start getting the guild ready for Valentine's Day'' said Rayne

''I better practise those songs for the dance'' said Aliasmos as she went into her bedroom and shut the door

''Don't worry I got this'' winked Rayne as she whispered to Nicole

The next day the girls went out shopping for something nice to wear for the dance. Aliasmos was being a nightmare as always as she was determined to wear a suit for the night

''Oh come on mum you have to wear a dress''

''You of all people know how I feel about wearing a dress''

''Come on Nic the day your mother wears a dress is the day I stop acting like her mother''

''I think we're more likely to see Cana sober than Als wearing a dress'' teased Lucy

''I'll do that if she puts on a dress for the dance'' smiled Cana

'I doubt you could go a day without a drink'' teased Mira

''You know what if you can get two hundred people to sign their names onto a piece of paper asking me to wear a dress I'll do it'' said Aliasmos hoping that the subject of her wearing a dress would stop

''Are you being serious?'' laughed Rayne as the group stopped walking

''For once yes'' smiled Aliasmos with her arms crossed

''Done'' said Rayne as she held out her hand to agree to the terms

Rayne then ran all the way to the guild in order to get everyone to sign the piece of paper.

''Do you have any idea what you've done'' muttered Nicole

''I already have a dress for the occasion I just didn't want her to know that'' smiled Aliasmos

''That's mean'' smiled Lucy

''It's what happens when she won't talking about how cute I look with Macoa''

''You do look good together'' smiled Mira

''Let's not start this please'' begged Aliasmos

''Wow you got mum begging that's a first''

''Quiet Monster'' barked Aliasmos in a teasing fashion

At the guild Rayne was frantically getting everyone to sign a piece of paper for Aliasmos to wear a dress, granted it had been something everyone wanted to see as she never appeared to be even remotely girlie. Even Macoa signed it as did Romeo and the Master

The girls returned arms full of shopping, Aliasmos making sure that her girlie purchases were covered well so Rayne didn't see that she brought a new pair of heels as well as make up and a few accessories for the occasion

''Come on girls your turn'' smiled Rayne as she placed the piece of paper on the table along with a pen

Everyone of them signed it just to add more pressure onto Aliasmos

Aliasmos got a look at the piece of paper and she couldn't believe that everyone and she meant every member of the guild had sighed it.

''Looks like I'm wearing a dress'' she smiled

''I have the perfect one at home for you'' beamed Rayne

''I brought a dress for it last week'' smiled Als

''YOU WHAT!'' shouted Rayne

''Yeah I only got you to do that as you won't shut up about my love life'' she smiled

''You're evil'' said Rayne

''Yeah, but you still love me'' she smiled

''Well can I at least see the dress you'll be wearing?''

''Fine but if you mention my love life in any way, shape or form I will slash it'' she threatened loud enough for everyone to hear

''Fine'' said Rayne in a defeated manner

Lucy and Mira couldn't help but smile at the way Romeo nudged his father when Aliasmos mentioned her love life

Rayne and Aliasmos grabbed their bags, said goodbye to everyone and walked back to their house. Aliasmos put the bags down on the table then grabbed her dress from the wardrobe and changed into it.

Aliasmos walked out of her room wearing a simple light grey dress, which sat asymmetrical across her body, flashing everyone her guild mark

''Simple, I like it'' nodded Rayne in approval

''Thanks, I saw it and instantly liked it when me and Macoa were walking home from a mission'' she shyly smiled

''Was he with you when you brought it?''

''Yeah''

Rayne's face lit up with a devilish smile

''I will slash this'' Aliasmos threatened

''I'm not saying a word, what are we going to do with your hair and make-up. Don't forget you need shoes and...'' before Rayne could finish her mental list Aliasmos walked over to her shopping bags and started to unpack them. She pulled out a pair of strappy heels and started to put them on.

''Don't let me stop you dear''

''Who are you and what have you done with my sister?''

''It's still me, I just don't feel like I'm a weapon any more''

''That's a relief'' Rayne sighed

''It's time for me to enjoy life and love it''

Rayne smiled once more

''Alright fine, you can make one comment and that's it''

''He likes you''

''Ok'' said Aliasmos a little confused

''Romeo and Nicole have been trying to convince the entire guild to help set the pair of you up''

Aliasmos sighed as she lay her head in her hands

''She's in so much trouble''

''Yeah she is'' sighed Rayne with a smile

''Excuse me'' said Aliasmos as she started to walk out of the house still wearing the dress and heels

''But your dress'' Rayne shouted

''Stuff it, she has no right to meddle in my love life'' Aliasmos shouted then slammed the front door behind her

Aliasmos marched towards the guild with her hair down, wearing a pair of high heels and wearing a grey dress of all things

''NICOLE LOUISE'' she shouted as she opened tore open the guild doors

''I'm so dead'' said Nicole in a panicked way as her eyes went wide

''What is this I hear about you trying to set me up with someone?'' she shouted, caring very little that the entire guild were stood in awe of what she was wearing

''But you like him and he likes you'' she said

''Nicole, just because I care about someone deeply doesn't mean we have to be a couple''

''Hey Mum, why are you wearing a dress?''

''Oh balls'' she hissed as she looked around and finally noticed the entire guild

''It suits you'' smiled Mira

''Thanks'' said Aliasmos shyly

''Awww Mum's all embarrassed'' teased Nicole with a huge grin on her face

''They match'' cooed Mira

Aliasmos looked at Macoa and noticed that her dress was the same colour as his shirt

''I have to go'' with that Aliasmos ran out of the guild, stopping twice to take off her heels and carry them as she ran home, almost knocking Rayne over in the process

Rayne wondered into the guild to see Macoa still had a shocked expression on his face, Wakoba was trying to tease him and Mira had love hearts in her eyes

''What happened?'' smiled Rayne

''Mum and Macoa sitting in a tre ...'' sung Nicole

''Stop it'' barked Rayne, ''they don't need this right now''

''We may be kids but we knew they liked each other'' said Romeo and he and Nicole fist bumped in a victorious manner

Rayne walked over to Macoa and shock him back to the world

''I believe the next move is yours'' she teased

Rayne walked off and helped Mira preparing everything for the dance

Over the next few days he waited for Aliasmos at the guild hall, Rayne and Nicole appeared but not Aliasmos, he was aware that she would be singing and once she agreed to do something she wasn't the sort of person to back out of it. He had gone to the house a few times but Rayne either refused to let him in or no one answered the door which meant Aliasmos wanted to be alone. So he sat there and drank, granted one of those days he dragged Romeo out shopping for them to buy a new suit each, but that was all.

Finally the night the guild had been waiting for, Macoa decided to wear a black suit with the light grey shirt underneath, as he and Romeo entered early he instantly noticed the curtains for the stage were closed which was a little odd but he didn't care as he spotted a heavily pregnant Rayne helping Mira lay the tables in a deep red dress

''Hey is she here yet?'' he whispered

''You'll see her when the time is right'' Rayne smiled

''That's doesn't help''

As the night wore on the various couples of Fairy Tail started to enter the guild, they all noticed Macoa with a worried expression on his face as Wakaba tried to calm him down.

''She'll show'' he assured his life long friend

''I hope so

Nicole walked over to the stage holding a drink and went behind the curtain

''Hey mum you alright?'' she asked as she handed over the drink

''Yeah just nervous'' said Aliasmos as she stood up and ran her hand down her black and grey dress.

''You still match you know'' she teased

''That's not helping'' she muttered

''I wasn't trying to help?'' she shrugged. ''If it makes you feel better everyone's almost here so it won't be much longer''

''Where is he sitting?'' Aliasmos asked

Nicole pocked her head round the curtain and spotted Macoa sitting at the table next to the stage, she went back and told her mother where he was sat

''He needs to move, I can't see him while I sing''

''Fine, but if he figures out why he'll want to see you''

''Nicole please don't start this?''

''Mum you know he's been pestering me and Rayne about you all week, just face him already''

''Not yet, I'm nervous enough as it is''

''Fine'' with that Nicole left the stage

A few moments later everyone had arrived and were enjoying their drinks, the lights went out and a beautiful song begun to play

''I don't wanna go another day

Without telling you exactly on what's on my mind

See how we ride in our private lives

Ain't nobody getting in between

I want you to know that you're the only one for me

And I say''

Slowly a few couple joined the dance floor as Aliasmos kept her eyes on Macoa and his on hers, with Romeo and Nicole wearing huge smiles on their faces

''Nobody gonna love me better

I must stick with you forever

Nobody gonna take me higher

I must stick with you

You know how to appreciate me

I must stick with you, my baby

Nobody ever made me feel this way

I must stick with you

And now

Ain't nothing else I can need

And now

I'm singing 'cause you're so, so in me

I got you

We'll be making love endlessly

I'm with you

Baby, you're with me''

At the end of the song everyone clapped, Romeo and Nicole kept switching between looking at Macoa and Aliasmos, but Aliasmos was too busy smiling at everyone in the room, the music picked up again and Aliasmos sang another love song as more couples joined the dance floor causing Macoa to lose his view of Aliasmos.

Nicole nudged Romeo as Wendy wondered into the hall, so she encouraged him to ask her to dance

Aliasmos sang one more song but this one was a little faster paced, at the end she walked off the stage to grab herself a drink, then Nicole took the stage and started her song.

Just as her and Romeo had planned he grabbed his father and dragged him over to the bar and forced him to ask Aliasmos to dance. She went bright red in the face but happily accepted

''It's good to see you I was staring to worry''

Aliasmos looked down with a shy smile

'I needed some time, I'm sure Rayne and Nicole told you I was fine''

''They did but it didn't help''

''I'll try not to do that again'' she smiled

''That I'll accept'' he smiled

''What are we going to do with those damned kids'' she muttered as she noticed Nicole nod at Romeo who turned to face Aliasmos and Macoa dancing

''I have an idea but you need to slap me'' he smiled

''Now why would I do something like that?'' she asked

''Trust me'' he whispered, then told her his plan to get the kids to stop with their scheming

Aliasmos let go of him and took a few steps back then slapped him across the face, the music instantly stopped and everyone was staring at the pair

''How could you?'' she shouted

''What we both know we're too old for this, we should just do it once and be done''

''You're an arsehole'' she barked then stormed off, with Macoa following her

Rayne was biting her lips closed, while Nicole and Romeo were annoyed at the display. Nicole apologised to the crowd then she and Romeo went running after Macoa and Aliasmos. The kids quickly lost sight of them

''Damn it we were so close'' hissed Nicole

''I know that'' barked Romeo

'What are we going to do now?'' sighed Nicole

Before either of them could say anything they were grabbed by the arms and pulled into a near by alley way

''Enough'' barked Aliasmos as she pinned her daughter to the wall, as Macoa was doing the same thing to Romeo

''If we do get together we'll do it in our own time not when you two decide it'' finished Macoa

''Wait so that was an act?'' asked Nicole

''Yes'' countered Aliasmos

''That's not fair'' said Romeo

''We just wanted you two to be happy for once and it's obvious the pair of you like each other so just be a couple already'' said Nicole with her eyes shut tight

''What'' said Aliasmos as she finally released her daughter

''Oh come on when I asked you if you liked Macoa you went bright red in the face'' said Nicole

''And you did the same dad''

Aliasmos rubbed her forehead in annoyance while Macoa was looking at her with a smile on his face

''You two should go inside'' said Aliasmos

''But...'' they both said

''Go'' Macoa finished

Macoa poke his head round the corner to make sure the kids got into the guild safely then turned to see that Aliasmos was sliding down the wall

''You alright there?'' he asked as he knelt down to look into her eyes

''We're doomed you know that right?'' she muttered

''I figured as much seeing as the kids have basically given us their blessing''

Aliasmos couldn't help but laugh as she looked at him

''So it's us now'' she asked

''If you'll have me?'' he said

Aliasmos threw out her hands and he helped her to her feet, then she placed a gentle kiss on his lips

''Does that answer your question?'' she teased

''I'll take that'' he smiled

Aliasmos wrapped her arms around his as the pair made a slow walk back to the guild with massive smiles on their faces

''I told you it was an act'' shouted Nicole

Aliasmos hissed through her clenched teeth

''That's it, you're grounded for a month'' said Aliasmos

''But I did nothing'' pleaded Nicole

''You meddled'' she answered

''But mum'' the young menace pleaded

''No, buts, I'm taking you home now.''

''Come on you too Romeo'' said Macoa with a serious face

''How about you let me take care of these two while you two enjoy your night'' suggested Rayne

''We're so dead'' said Romeo and Nicole

''You have no idea'' smiled Rayne in an evil manner

Aliasmos and Macoa couldn't help but smile at the nervous looks on their children's faces, Aliasmos looked at Macoa and they nodded

''Alright Rayne, you're in charge'' Aliasmos said

''Shit'' muttered Nicole

''Language'' barked Aliasmos

''Like you haven't said it before'' the young Helena hissed under her breathe

''Attitude, has just been added to the list'' said Rayne in a victorious manner as if she was keeping a mental tally of everything her niece was doing wrong then she grabbed both kids by their ears and dragged them off and they pleaded their innocence

''That was harsh'' said Mira

''Yeah'' said Aliasmos and Macoa as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in a little closer

''But worth it seeing as we get a night off''

''Argh their first date'' said Mira

Lisanna put on some new music and Aliasmos and Macoa enjoyed their night together as they danced and sat together knowing full well that Rayne wasn't punishing them at all. The pair could barely keep their hands off each other all night and nothing stopped them from smiling. Granted their was the odd kiss here and there but it was nothing more than a peck here and there which suited them perfectly

At the end of the night, Macoa walked Aliasmos home as she wore his jacket, she welcomed him into her home to find the kids were fast asleep on Nicole's bed in messy cloths and the house was spotless for once, Rayne was sat at the desk working on a leather bound book.

''I told you they were in trouble'' she said with a smile

''What did you do to them?'' Aliasmos dared to ask

''They cleaned, while I worked'' she replied

''Well this could be fun'' said Macoa as he took another look at the bedroom trying to figure out how he was going to get his son home

''Why don't you crash here tonight?'' suggested Rayne

Aliasmos went bright red in the face

''I'll get the spare blanket and pillow and you can take the sofa Macoa'' said Rayne as she winked at her sister, knowing that she had to do things at her own pace

''Don't worry about it'' Macoa replied. ''Would it be alright if I swing by in the morning to pick him up?''

''That's fine with me'' smiled Aliasmos

''Alright then, well goodnight kids'' smiled Rayne as she took herself off to bed

Macoa walked towards the door as Aliasmos took off his coat and handed it back to him

''Thank you for tonight, it's been a long time since I actually enjoyed a Valentine's Day'' she smiled

''You're welcome'' he replied

Aliasmos raised herself onto her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips, one that was far more passionate than they had shared all night. Macoa dropped his coat as he wrapped his arms around Aliasmos' waist, who in turn wrapped her arms around his neck

They reluctantly stopped and leaned their foreheads together

''We should stop before this goes any further'' muttered Macoa

''You're right''

Aliasmos kissed him once again but this time it was gentle

He picked up his coat and grabbed the handle to the front door

''Goodnight'' he smiled

''Goodnight'' Aliasmos smiled back, then kissed his cheek

She closed the door and leaned against it

''He could have stayed'' teased Rayne

''I need to take things slow with him''

''Bull''

''Rayne, how would Nic and Romeo have acted if they woke up with Macoa in my bed?''

''They would have gotten over excited again'' said Rayne

''Exactly'' she hissed

Rayne picked up the nearest coat then tossed it to her sister

''Then stay at his''

Aliasmos paused for a few moments as she looked at the coat in her hands

''Go, I've got to monsters'' with that Aliasmos put on the coat and ran through the dark streets of Magnolia to catch up with Macoa. She was thankful that he hadn't gotten far when she finally caught up to him,

He smiled when she said that she was going to stay at his then they walked arm in arm back to his house


	2. The Next Day

''Good Morning'' purred Aliasmos

''Morning'' replied Macoa as he leaned over and kissed the naked woman in his bed on her forehead

''We should get dressed and head back to mine before the kids wake up'' said Aliasmos as she leaned across her lover and looked at the time

''Yeah, may not be a good idea for you to be seen in your dress from last night'' he joked

''And the last thing we need are more rumours and bets flying around'' she teased

Aliasmos and Macoa got dressed and walked back to her house, Aliasmos decided to carry her heels home as her feet ached.

Rayne welcomed them both in and Aliasmos instantly went into her room to change and freshen up

Macoa walked into the bedroom and woke up his son

''Hey pops'' said a very tired Romeo

''Come on it's time to wake up'' he ordered

''Five more minutes mum'' grumbled Nicole as she grabbed her duvet and rolled over

Macoa couldn't help but laugh as he walked into the living room, to be greeted by a cup of coffee from Rayne who was wearing a long black dressing gown

''So how was the dance after I dragged the monsters back here?'' she asked

''We had fun'' was his response

''Good, it's nice to see her being human for once''

''Hasn't Als always been like this?'' he asked

''Not since Nicole's father came onto the scene'' replied Rayne

''Good morning'' said Aliasmos as she yawned wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top to make it look like she had been home

''Did you sleep well?'' asked Rayne

''The best night sleep I've had for a long time'' replied Aliasmos as she winked at Macoa

''That's good to hear'' smiled Macoa as a red blush crossed his cheeks

''You're looking more like your old self'' smiled Rayne

''Thanks, I think'' replied Aliasmos in a confused way once she kissed Macoa on the cheek and sat at the table next to him

The three of them chatted for a while as they waited for the kids to wake up, then Aliasmos and Rayne went to get changed, the kids finally crawled out of bed to see Macoa wearing his normal cloths sat on the sofa

''Did you stay here last night?'' asked Nicole

''No I went home after I walked your mother back'' he said

''Damn it , I lost the bet to Cana'' muttered Nicole

''What bet?'' barked Aliasmos

''Damn'' hissed Nicole

''Nicole Louise what bet did you make with Cana?'' Aliasmos barked again

''Cana thought it would be a week before you two slept together I said less than twenty four hours'' she muttered

Romeo looked at his father who was rubbing his face in embarrassment, then nudged his partner in crime to show her his face

''Wait... I won'' beamed Nicole

''We can't hide anything from these two can we?'' said Macoa

''Appears not'' hissed Aliasmos

''Who else added to the pool?'' asked Rayne as she wondered in a little too curious of the conversation

''Most of the guild, Wakoba thinks it'll take a month. Mira thinks you two slept together while you were on a mission a few months back that took a little too long.''

''I better get changed again, seeing as if anyone should win money on us it should be my daughter, but I'm taking the winnings'' said Aliasmos

''That was hard earned jewel'' moaned Nicole

''Then stay out of my love and sex life'' barked Aliasmos who then slammed her bedroom door

She walked out wearing her dress with her heels in her hand

''Shall we?'' she asked as she gestured towards the front door

Everyone followed her out of the house, which Rayne locked up

Aliasmos was arm in arm with Macoa while Rayne was pushing the tired kids in front of the happy couple.

They entered the guild to be greeted with squeals of delight from everyone around them. Rayne pushed the kids through the door and ordered a glass of water from them and ordered herself more coffee

''I'm going to get changed, I won't be long'' said Aliasmos as she kissed Macoa on the lips and walked off

''Damn it'' said Cana as she handed over a large bag of jewel to Nicole

''I'll take that'' said Rayne as she snatched the bag from her niece

''How was she?'' asked Wakoba

''Best night I've had for a while'' smiled Macoa who then rubbed the back of his head

''I didn't need to hear that'' replied Nicole

''Agreed'' muttered Rayne

Aliasmos got changed and headed back to the guild, and sat down with Nicole, Rayne, Romeo and Macoa. Aliasmos snuggled into her lover once Rayne tossed her a bag full of jewel, then Mira brought over a hot drink for her and winked at the happy couple

''So kids what should we do today?'' asked Rayne

''Sleep'' muttered Aliasmos as she tried to hide a yawn

''Then go home'' barked Rayne

''I'm cozy'' said Aliasmos she snuggled into Macoa more

''Hey Mira, these two are in trouble have you got any chores that need to be done?'' asked Rayne as she turned to face Mira then point at the kids

''Oh come on Rayne, haven't we been punished enough look at how happy they are'' pleased Nicole

''Not good enough'' said Aliasmos as she tried to keep her eyes open

''Go home'' said Rayne

''No'' whined Aliasmos

''I'll walk you back'' said Macoa as he forced Aliasmos to move her head with a nudge

''Yeah because you'll just walk her home'' said Nicole

''Do you really think making wise remarks at your mother will let you off the hook'' snapped Rayne

''I need to sleep and after last night I think I can last a while'' said Aliasmos as she leaned over and whispered that to her daughter so those who weren't sat at other tables couldn't hear the conversation

Nicole's eyes went wide as she was horrified by her mother's words, Romeo looked just as shocked while Macoa was trying to keep a straight face.

''Make them wish they never got involved'' she finished as she looked at Rayne

''Already got a plan in mind'' replied Rayne looking a little too please at her sister's response

''That was mean'' whispered Macao

''Yeah but it was true'' she sighed as they left the guild

Mira walked over to the table holding a bucket and mop in each hand, then handed them to the kids

''I think we may have made a mistake'' said Romeo

''Yeah but their happy'' replied Nicole. ''I say it's worth it, plus how much more punishment are we really going to get'' with that Nicole and Romeo started to scrub the entire guild from top to toe

Aliasmos let Macoa in and she collapsed onto the sofa, he couldn't help but smile at her child like actions

''Hey I blame you'' she said as she sat back up

''You didn't have to come after me'' he laughed

''And you could have said no'' she responded then she got up and stretched her muscles. ''I'm going to get some sleep you're welcome to stay if you want''

Macoa nodded and followed Aliasmos to her bedroom, this time they got some sleep as Aliasmos changed into her pyjamas and Macoa slept in his underwear, The moment they were snuggled up together and under the covers the happy couple were asleep


End file.
